


Nice

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Wishful Thinking, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Naegi Makoto was the nicest person she’d ever met.





	Nice

Naegi Makoto was one of the most ordinary people Mukuro had ever seen. He was plain-looking, not really talented at anything, and while he certainly wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t shockingly smart to stand out in comparison to people like Kirigiri and Togami. Really, out of this whole cast of colorful characters she was trapped in this death game with, he stuck out the absolute least, from an objective sense.

Yet, somehow, he was the one who caught her attention. He’d caught her attention even _before_ the Despair Incident. She had thought the strange light feeling that came over her when she saw him or talked to him would disappear, but somehow, it hadn’t. In fact, it was so manifested in her, she sometimes caught herself thinking about him and his cute, nervous smile when she was lying in bed at night. 

She just had to face the fact: she had a crush on Naegi.

This bothered her. She had never thought about anyone else the way she did him. She had never had the luxury of being able to afford getting attached to people, even before the Despair Incident. After all, she had been a homeless kid and eventually a soldier. She knew better than most about not being able to trust anyone or allow her heart to warm up to them to well. Just one mistake on the streets or on the battlefield, and people she had interacted with for years could be lying on the ground dead and by now, she was well-practiced in moving on without a glance.

Being invested in other people would’ve made an already difficult life and job ever harder than it needed to be. So, she just made sure not to develop any bonds at all. 

It wasn’t always easy, but if it meant she survived, then so be it. 

The only person who she had been willing to make that exception for was her precious sister, Junko Enoshima. After all, who else did she have? Junko may be mean and strange, but she had always been the closest thing Mukuro had to an actual companion. Junko had been her partner in crime ever since they were kids.

Maybe that was why she had no problem helping her sister out with executing the Tragedy. She didn’t necessarily subscribe one hundred percent to her sister’s bizarre obsession with despair… but she was content to do anything that made her sister smile. 

Besides, she knew how cruel the world truly was. The so-called civilized world hadn’t even batted an eye at the two of them when her and Junko had been kids scrounging around on the streets for food, homeless and always worried if they would live to see the next day. 

Then, when she enrolled into the military, she had witnessed firsthand the most despicable acts human beings were capable of. She had seen supposedly moral people participate in the slaughtering of innocent civilians, bombing, torture, and other acts she didn’t even dare mention. 

So, really, if the world would allow those level of injustices, then the people of the world had no right to judge them for what they did, because really, they just did the same. They bombed, they planned, they manipulated, they lied, they killed, they tortured. The two of them managed to create one of the most despairing incidents ever all by themselves. But unlike previous wars and disasters, their ideology was almost merciful. It made people enjoy their own suffering. Made them love the feeling of being in and causing despair.

And surely, that was more positive, right? She was sure even if she and Junko hadn’t done it, something similar would happen eventually. After all, as she mentioned before, human beings were cruel and wicked.

Including her and her dear sister. 

But Naegi was different. Naegi, was, to put it quite frankly, nice. Very nice, in fact.

And it was _genuine_ kindness too. Of course, people had been nice to her before, especially when she was dressed as her much prettier sister. But their niceness always had some sort of motivation behind it. Sometimes they wanted her to do something for them or to flirt with her or to use her for status. 

It was all despicable really. 

But she never got those vibes from Naegi. 

He didn’t call her names like Junko did. He didn’t pick apart every flaw in her appearance or snidely imply she was an airhead of some sort, like the other people in this school. He didn’t judge her at all. 

He was just nice and cute and sweet and blushed brighter than a tomato if she called him any of those things.

And maybe that niceness was why he stuck out to her. 

Naegi Makoto was the nicest person she had ever met. 

And maybe it was for that exact reason she wanted to protect him. Someone like Naegi didn’t deserve to die like so many other people. He didn’t even deserve to suffer. He deserved to be happy and free.

Sometimes, when Mukuro’s imagination really got the best of her, she would imagine a scenario where she convinced Junko to let Naegi free. Then, she would be able to show her true face to Naegi and even though she lied and was part of the reason he was here, he would be kind as always and forgive her, and maybe together, they could escape and live together… 

Yeah, and pigs would fly. 

Mukuro recognized wishful-thinking, and she was really shooting for the stars with that little fantasy.

But hey… even she could be allowed to have a little bit of hope, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I felt like writing more Mukuro. I like to think she was being honest about her (and Junko's past) and I felt like exploring that and her attraction with Naegi. Just a short thing. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and critique is wanted! If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
